Beyond Elated
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Cloud wakes up next to a still sleeping Tifa from the best sleep he had ever had. He realizes that he wouldn't mind waking up like this for the rest of his life. He brushes some hair out of the angel of a woman's face, and she stirs. Slowly, her eyes flutter open and that's when it happens...


**A/N: Wow, thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites for my CloudxTifa one-shots so far! It really means the world to me, especially because there are so much anonymous reviewers (without an account here?) who actually take their time to give me encouraging words. You guys rock! This is for you. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks: M. L. Ayala, my beta reader.**

* * *

><p><em>~ This was paradise for him. ~<em>

* * *

><p>This time, it was the sound of singing birds - which indicated that it would be a bright, sunny day - that woke him up out of a blissful sleep. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Cloud slowly opened his striking blue eyes. The first thing he saw after he did that, was the familiar bright red digits of his alarm clock on his nightstand. It said that it was eight o'clock, sharp.<p>

How peculiar... He hadn't really expected to sleep this much and till this late (well, it was late for him); as of lately, he had to get up half past five every day, to start his schedule of the earliest deliveries. He didn't exactly love that, but the pay was good enough for him not to complain about it. He started to wonder what had made him sleep this peacefully. In fact, this had been the best sleep he had ever had, and that said a lot.

It was then that he finally became aware of a soft and steady breathing next to him. It was like a soft, lovely melody, trying to cheer him up. At once, he turned his head and was greeted by Tifa's sleeping form. She was immobile, save for the slow rise and fall of her chest. For some reason or another, she looked very content. If Cloud would narrow his eyes slightly, it would almost look as if she had a smile on her face. Her long, thick and dark eyelashes were long enough to touch a part of her skin.

It sure was a great surprise to find himself waking up next to_ Tifa_ of all people. It was a precious event, one that didn't happen that often. Not that he had anything to complain about. It was an even greater surprise to find himself smiling at that fact.

Cloud looked at her more closely, from her slightly parted lips, to her long, delicate neck. A part of her face was covered by her long, silky smooth black hair. He slowly raised his hand to push it out of her face. Someone like her shouldn't hide her beauty. He was thinking of placing a soft, lingering kiss on her lips, but the previous small movement caused Tifa to stir slightly. Cloud knew that this was a sign that she was about to wake up and open those dark, wine-colored eyes that he secretly loved so much.

He was right. Tifa's eyes slowly fluttered open, blinking against the somewhat bright light in the room. At first, she looked at the white ceiling, frowning slightly in thought, but soon enough, her gaze locked onto him and a rather dazed expression appeared on her face. At once, Cloud felt a feeling of pure panic rise inside him. What if she would get mad at him and start yelling? Or if she would catapult him out of bed? Or worse: give him the silent treatment and not talk to him for at least a month?

What happened next, though, took all his worries away. Slowly, a graceful smile appeared on her face, making Cloud's heart instantly beat faster. He inhaled sharply, unable to look away from this angel of a woman.

"Hey," she whispered softly, with a voice that could surely drive every man crazy.

Cloud didn't reply at first, but put his arms around her form and pulled her to him so she would lie against him. He couldn't help but notice how they seemed to fit perfectly against each other, like they were both a lost, fitting puzzle piece that had finally found each other out of those thousands upon thousands other pieces. It gave him a strong feeling of euphoria.

"Hey," Cloud then replied, even softer, putting his cheek on her head and smelling her lavender scented shampoo.

The truth was that he wouldn't mind getting up like this, right next to her and close enough to hear her heartbeat, for the rest of his life. This was paradise for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked. What is it with me and suddenly writing fluff? I have honestly no idea, but it probably isn't healty... :)**


End file.
